


Welcome to the Nightmare of Black Mesa, Benrey

by Benry_Freeman



Series: Welcome to the Nightmare of Black Mesa, Benry [1]
Category: HL-Fandom, HLVRAI-Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Angst and Feels, Animal Attack, Apocalypse, Black Mesa (Half-Life), Blood and Injury, Curses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Tale Curses, Fantasy, Gordon Freeman - Freeform, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Human, Injury, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mutation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Survival Horror, Tags May Change, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benry_Freeman/pseuds/Benry_Freeman
Summary: Things seemed normal at first for Benrey. Landed a sick ass job at a high-end government facility, no easy feat! The first night went great, most of the people were super nice and his "coach" as he wanted to be called was super laid back and chill... The second night, everything went wrong. Showed up on time, ignoring that bad hunch of not going inside, only to find the moment he set foot inside, the doors immediately slammed shut behind him. Now, the entire facility was destroyed, run-down, and devastated, as if it had been that way for YEARS. How... It was perfectly normal the day before!!!!! Now, everything turned into a living HELL. The place had changed seemingly overnight... And much to his dismay, he was not alone.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Welcome to the Nightmare of Black Mesa, Benry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136057
Kudos: 25





	Welcome to the Nightmare of Black Mesa, Benrey

Entry 1:

Welcome to Black Mesa, Benrey.

Date: Unknown

Location: Black Mesa / Unknown

Number of Black Mesa Missing Cases: 35 (the 35 number is scratched off in red ink) … 36 

Known missing persons: Benrey, New-hire, 28 years old. Male. 5 feet 3 inches tall. Blue eyes, messy short black hair. Skinny, thin. Pale complexion. If found please alert authorities immediately. There are other countless missing persons flyers and papers pinned up on an office wall… None of the people who entered that strange facility came back out… Supposedly a new victim has been claimed, a young man, 28 years old…

No sign of the young man the first 3 days of his disappearance, when he was last seen entering the facility.. Before the entire place vanished… Claimed to have a new hire at a strange facility known under the name of various changing names, only appearing for a very short time… According to reports of the victims’ families, these places are all found to be common stores and places around the surrounding areas, but seems to alter to each person’s job specifications… as if the place or person snatching all these people have been studying them…

Police reports dug up nothing but an abandoned lot where the young man was last seen… There was no sign of anyone or Benrey having been there. Benrey’s vehicle was found 5 miles from the lot, with no keys no signs of a struggle. The poor young man had accidentally left behind all the security officer gear, stun gun, gun, baton, and his badge, all still neatly folded in the trunk of his car. -End of Police Report, Special FBI Agent G. Marshal

Warning: This series and fiction may contain scenes of violence, horror, fantasy beasts, death, blood, lots of snakes and snake bites, anxiety, monsters, cussing, fear, and other disturbing events that may be upsetting to some viewers. Please be advised before reading.

“This was NOT what I signed up for!!!” Benrey mutters darkly, slowly creeping further under the desk. With all the dust and debris in the area surrounding him, Benrey did his best to cough gently, tears stinging his eyes. The only sound he heard was the thundering of his own heart banging rapidly against his rib cage… There was no doubt that THING could easily hear it… Was so damn loud… Despite his best efforts to lose the monster that was chasing him… Means you also DON’T know where the damn thing is! Brilliant, utter genius!

Dear god what WAS that… he wasn’t even sure… All Benrey could do was gulp, his black hair slipped from under his security officer hat. A soft but distinct sound made him flinch and wince, he heard some faint rattling nearby. It was close… shit… but where… A very loud scream nearly escaped his lips as he spots the long scaly stomach of a snake sliding close to him. It was right next to the edge of the desk he was currently hiding under, followed by lots of angry hissing.

Just the sight of that scaled belly was enough to make him nearly scream bloody murder all over again. The sensation of his stomach trying to twist itself into knots wasn’t helping, especially since his stomach always complained once the butterflies and knots started. Thanks a f***ing lot, stomach… End up dying cuz his damned stomach decides to angrily complain about how his anxiety is making it tighten and bend aggressively.

Well, this sure turned out to be a shitty second night on the job… being attacked by a… uh… half-snake dude was NOT on his bucket list… it maybe what MAKES HIM kick the bucket… That GUY was HUGE… And… HELLA HOT…. A thought pops into his mind. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Benrey pulls a small journal out of his pocket, scribbling down the events of what happened, dated, and wrote the time on it. With a great deal of struggling from his shaking hands, he signed it, since it could be his last known note… if anyone alive found it…

“Awe come on out lil mouse… don’t make us wait. We know you’re in here… we’ve been waiting for so long for a…. SNACK….”

There was a deep voice that seemed to come from the left of the desk. The sounds of a large-scaled stomach sliding and dragging rocks and debris along with it came closer to the desk… For a split second, he swore he a long thin tongue slipping in and out of a snake’s mouth. That means its face was literally right near his hiding spot… OH NO… NO…

It was so close to his ear…. The sounds of heavy breathing along with some growling came next… The flicking tongue stopped. It knew. Oh god… It knew he was right next to them… To make matters WORSE he was scared to death of snakes… reptiles in general… This was a literal nightmare. The sounds of many desperate snakes hissing and snapping at one another, and an annoyed hiss made him jump and accidentally bang his head on the desk. Immediately, he wrapped his hands around the aching spot on his skull, which apparently was quiet enough not to be noticed by the snake man.

“Hey knock it off…. I’m gonna feed you I grateful lil shits soon enough… relax already… I’m doing my best… I don’t need you bitching at me to find him… he’s in here somewhere…. not my fault that jerk smashed my glasses with that chair! Can’t see shit…” the voice snapped angrily, the hissing dying down slightly. Oh. Right. That might have warranted the man’s foul mood…. MAY have forgotten that he got jump scared and slammed that dude that scared the daylights out of him with a folded up chair… IT WAS SELF DEFENSE DAMMIT THAT JERK ATTACKED HIM FIRST!!!

Well excuse him… having a large ass snake human dude grab your ankles and drag you down onto the floor after you just got locked into some crazy government facility… But, unfortunately, he made whatever that snake man was angry. Now remembering that he DID IN FACT do that, Benrey was busy cursing at himself. Yeah, like someone would just hire a small fry like him without any experience… On the job training, his ass… The thought made him begin to shiver all over again, and he nearly felt a whimper escape his lips. The memory of how proud his ‘parents’ were when he told them he landed the job that would just top off enough to get him through two years of college… This was a dream come true at first… now a living nightmare.

Memories flooded into his mind, like that moment before death were everything flashed before your eyes. His parents, his sister… His future he may never see. The more video games waiting at home for him, a gift from his parents… his friends… All because he got a job in some absolutely messed up nightmare shit hole! The first day, everything was going great. Met the security leader who was going to train him. The man was super chill. As expected, he saw and said hello to a bunch of scientists and people working around the facility… this place had been pretty secretive being a high-end government facility… Mega tough security and stuff…

Despite the cheery and possibly, false reality of that first day, he DID have an off feeling about the place… like sometimes if you just stared hard enough… things didn’t look like they should. Things… changed in the second night.

As he was told, showed up on time in his brand new uniform, scanned his ID badge to get in, walked through the heavy metal doors, and watched in horror as they sealed him in. There was a wave of dust, and air as the doors slammed shut with an angry screech of metal trying to work after years of neglect. The place, Black Mesa had changed virtually overnight.

Everything, was run down. It looked like it had been abandoned for YEARS…. There was debris and stuff littering the floors and hallways… As he glanced around in terror, he spotted some large wet looking stains on the floor… With a horrible realization, he seriously doubted all of those stains were old… The once white floors colored with various liquids that once were bright and vibrant. And red.

The only sound that could be heard within the halls now was his rapid breathing and his louder than he expected gulps. Without a second wasted, he checked the door.. Damn, no chance of budging that. No luck. No way he could move it by force, it weighed over 3 tons… The keypad besides the doorway was… were those CLAWMARKS?! Those were HUGE… Sweat began to slip down his forehead, feeling a lump in his throat beginning to make sealing difficult. A slight sound from behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin… swore he heard something down the hallway.

With everything going on around him suddenly becoming more and more real, he shivers, suddenly feeling so cold. As he heard a faint sound, and he felt something wet brush past his leg. The sensation of something cold but alive touching his leg caused him to scream and jump, pressing his back deep into the door. Holy shit… holy shit that was not cool… so not cool… After feeling his heart thundering horribly in his chest now, he did his best to steady his breathing. That scare left him shaking horribly. Yet again, he heard something… moving to the left… it didn’t sound like footsteps.. sounded like… dragging…. or slithering… The sensation of something wet brushing against his ankle made him scream like a girl that time, and he jumped away from it. Glancing around frantically, there want anything nearby him, at eye level at least… Several seconds passed, and eventually his gaze lowered down to the ground.

There was… a dark brown snake just… with its nose a few inches from his ankle. There wasn’t much else he could do aside from stare at it and blink. This was not something you run into everyday, he sure didn’t know what to do… was it… tasting him?… Seeing it made him laugh nervously, thinking about how silly he was being. There was NO WAY a snake that small could POSSIBLY eat him… but he wasn’t comfortable being licked by it either… Wait, why would it be tasting him er, smelling him if…. Whatever, best leave it alone. Slowly, he tried to slide to the right, away from it. It seemed to hiss angrily as something latched onto his ankle and pulled. It felt like a human hand, but extremely cold.

The sensation and sudden strong grip on his ankle made Benrey scream. The hand pulled hard and he toppled backward, landing hard in his back. The sensation of his back hitting a rock or something right in his lower spine temporarily stunned him. Pain shot up and down his spine, his body not seeming to respond. Fear began to shake him to his core… No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t move! Was he paralyzed from that hit?!

Panic now was making his head reel, sensation beginning to return to his limbs. The next thing he knew was something… moving onto his body. It was heavy, scaly and cold. Extremely heavy. Whatever it was, it almost crushed his legs as it slowly shifted onto him. God, THAT HURT! What the hell?! Was that thing?! It weighed a TON and it was FREEZING COLD… also it was pressing his back into that rock he fell on… The pain of that rock was making him squirm and struggle now, his heart racing and his mind in an absolute panic.

Despite the fact he couldn’t see very well in the darkness, he COULD tell it was some giant ass snake. To put this very gently, HE WAS PETRIFIED OF SNAKES. This thing was ENORMOUS!!! At the moment he couldn’t see its head, but he could see the lower torso. The sight alone of the snake’s body made Benry squirm furiously, now thrashing and full-on panicking. There was so much pressure on his lower body, he couldn’t move his legs, the snake’s body was on top of them and his hips… It hadn’t even been two minutes and he was already losing circulation and sensation in his legs…

Once he heard a soft sound in the darkness, it made Benrey whimper. The sound, it made Benrey freeze once he felt the snake’s body shift and move gently, almost like it was laughing… IT… WAS LAUGHING… As Benrey slowly gazed upwards, as he heard a human voice just above the snake-like torso crushing his legs.. This was too much, Benrey began to absolutely mentally snap… this was a bad dream… That’s all it is… this CANNOT be real…

The voice was deep, and somewhat gentle, flirty, and definitely teasing. NORMALLY, Benrey would be blushing madly at such a lovely voice… but this was torture… This was not a pleasant experience at all. This was like meeting an Angel that you knew was going to kill you then drag you straight to hell… learning that the angel you saw and admired for a long time was actually a demon the entire time..

“Awe what’s wrong little mouse… did the big bad SNAKE catch you…? How sad… too bad… there’s not a lot of food to go around, and YOUR not exactly plump…. but you’re probably enough for a snack…. at least…” it says, sounding almost disappointed. Did… did that snake just… insult him… for.. being a bean pole..??? That off-handed comment made Benrey pause, and he gasped when saw two large yellow cat-like eyes staring down at him… that… wasn’t… the eye placement of any snake he’s ever seen… even in the dark… The sounds that followed was the loud whimpers of Benry, who could do nothing but stare up in absolute horror.

Ok, NOW HE WAS REALLY FREAKING OUT. There was a slight noise, a click. It was the sound of a snake’s jaws unhinge, to swallow large prey. HIM. That did it, Benrey screamed and began to try and claw around the debris around him. As he grabbed feebly around him, he managed to slip his hand onto something heavy and thin… a metal pole..? No far heavier… With a groan, he dragged it a bit closer, and after some major struggling, managed to wrap both of his hands around it. At this point, Benrey didn’t care what it was. With all his might, he swung it hard into the upper part of what he assumed to be the snake’s head.

There was a very loud smack, as the metal fold-up chair he grabbed made contact with something. A series of VERY LOUD angry hissing noises followed, along with the sound of some small glass object shattering. The heavy snake’s body shifted off enough for him to wriggle out from under it and run. The snake cried out in pain, whatever he hit it hurt… he did smack it with a metal chair… I bet that would hurt.. he thought. With the newfound freedom, Benrey scrambled back and rolled over onto his stomach. After scooting back a bit, he stumbled to his feet, that hissing now facing him. All he heard was a loud noise and a solid heavy crash. A long snake-like tail nearly decked him into the door, but he barely missed it. Hah. See? Being a beanpole paid off. Jerk. With mild satisfaction of that minor victory, Benrey smirked slightly only for a moment as he bolted down the poorly lit hallway.

Not needing much more encouragement, Benrey took the hint and bolted down what he assumed was the once-great entrance to Black Mesa. Being unable to see much in the dark caused him to trip multiple times, seeing open doors appearing on occasion, no clue where they lead though. With one wrong move, he slipped on something and scraped his leg, all the way down his shin. The cut and pain started just below his knee. The sensation alone caused him to cry out in pain, tears stinging his eyes. Warm salty tears rolled down his pale cheeks freely now… No one needed to tell him that he basically sealed his fate… If he didn’t get eaten, an infection and blood loss surely would kill him.

Not even a moment after he slipped and injured his leg that same slithering and shuffling noise from before was growing louder and closer. AND REALLY FAST. Along with all that hissing. HOW MANY SNAKES WERE THERE?! Now that he was bleeding, he was in significant danger. Can’t hide now… not from a predator… Now realizing he had to at least try and hide, he weakly managed to stand up, yelling in pain as the cut angrily protested against him moving at all. That cut was a lot deeper than he originally thought. As he tried to take that one step, he nearly toppled to the floor again. That was very bad. Not only could he not walk, but his leg bled freely, and badly. The pain and blood loss starting to make him sick.

The sight of blood was something he could partly stand, but not his own… Seeing his own blood made him extremely queasy… he gulped a couple of times, before hastily limping into a side room that was just left of where he slit his leg open. At least it was close by. The sight of how far the closet room was made him grimace as he nearly face planted onto the tiled floor. As he began to pathetically limp forward, and his other leg scraped against his injury in his leg, making him scream in agony. Despite the pain, he kept going to the room… that was all he could think of… his once very small chance of survival.

Biting back a scream of agony as he did his best to crawl under a still standing desk without moving his leg. As he managed to clumsily slip under the desk, he accidentally hit his head on the edge of it. That hit made him hiss in pain, as he fumbled around, feeling the edges hoping to avoid another headbanging. This was the front side of it… there should be an indent where a person could sit and slip a chair under. Carefully, he pressed himself as far back as he could into the desk, knowing it was far too late for him…. Quietly, he huddled as tightly as he could under that small space under the desk.

Just from the doorway he was just at, he heard angry cussing and slithering. There was a chorus of angry hisses and snapping noises. Like a whole den of snakes you stepped on, and you couldn’t get your leg out of the hole. The sound and noises began to make him feel so dizzy. At this point, he may vomit… he felt his heart racing… quickly realizing this place was quite cold… either that or the blood loss, shock, and anxiety were finally getting to him. The sudden noise nearly made him yell and he jumped as he heard the sound of breathing and slithering just to his right. The only thing separating him from a massive snake beast was an inch of wood… and it was beginning to slither around the desk..

Just beyond the edge of the desk, he swore he saw a large snake-like tongue flicker in front of him. There was a moment of silence, absolute stillness. The only thing keeping Benry from screaming was how hard he was biting his tongue… Inevitably, he did scream once he saw the face… and the upper body. He… was staring at the top half of a very handsome man, attached to the body of a large snake… The man’s face wore an angry expression, his eyes large and yellow, thin black pupils glancing around. The snake man was squinting.. oh. That was his fault… whoops. A strong but soft voice gently calling out, calling him a little mouse… being trapped by a big bad snake… the series of angry hisses and the man yelling at the angry mass of snakes that always seemed to be near or close to his voice… how was that possible?…

The man’s features were gorgeous… a strong chin, deeply tan skin, a little chunky but it made his uh… human half look more approachable. Sorta. He had strong broad shoulders, along with long arms, oh god. This man had some muscles…. big strong muscular arms… Mentally Benrey shook himself. NO THAT MAN WANTS TO…. ok that sounded way worse… that SNAKE wants to EAT you. Not hot, not cute. The man’s face was riddled with a scruffy dark brown beard… it really suited them. The snake man had a nicely defined nose… but his hair… oh god.

The man’s hair, was a mess of living, breathing, writhing snakes. They were the same color as his beard and his scales. All of them had yellow cat-like eyes like he did… Finally, and pathetically, Benrey felt that whimper escape his lips. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The sting of warm wet tears hurt his eyes, as they streamed down his face freely, he knew it was over. There was no point in keeping quiet. Now, he knew he had lost. Sadly, his deep blue eyes rested gently on the man’s face. They were about 3 feet apart from one another… The expression on the snake man’s face was one of anger and rage.

“Awe, what’s wrong little mouse…? Sad that you lost..? Well, lucky for you, I can’t eat you… I have a son to feed, and you’ll make a nice meal for him. Shame, you’re kinda cute, for a human…” the man said, smiling softly. It didn’t seem friendly. That comment made the tears come faster and a loud whimper escapes his lips. In vain, he tried to press his back as far as possible into the desk. There was nothing he could do but stare his death in the face, feeling fear and defeat washing over him. The only thing he felt was… so broken… so small. Softly, Benrey sighed and glared right back into the man’s eyes. What did he have to lose…? Nothing, now.

“Well… go on then! Kill me already! Quit playing around! This isn’t funny!” Benrey snapped, dangerously, tears rolling down his face despite the sudden anger boiling into his chest. The Gorgon blinks, then shrugs. That bold little stunt didn’t seem to move the snake man.

“Welp, if ya insist…” he adds dryly before a snake on his head lunged forwards and sank its teeth into his right shoulder. The puncture of sharp needle-like teeth made Benrey scream. Strong arms and hands snatched his wrists, preventing him from prying the snake off. The man’s bare chest gently brushed against his shirt and vest… his head was reeling. All of this made him feel so dizzy, so nauseous.. No matter how hard tried to pry his hands free, the man’s grip was strong and firm. The man’s breath gently grazed his neck as he leaned in to whisper into his ear. The gesture made Benrey whimper pathetically as he shivered from the sensation… Despite nearly dying, his mind ran freely of this… predicament… Let him have this… before he died…

The deep voice returned, he felt the man’s breath on his ear. The snake man seemed to whisper to him, as Benrey’s body began to slowly grow limp. Within seconds, Benrey felt like his world was spinning.. his limbs felt like he was being crushed by gravity… he barely could keep his eyes open. Before he passed out, the man spoke to him softly.

“Don’t worry little mouse… you won’t be dead when you wake up… it was a fun game, but you chose the wrong den to crawl into… fortunately for you, I’ll kill you quickly, unlike many of the other… inhabitants here…” The man spoke softly, and gently wiped one of the stray tears from Benrey’s cheek. It was so gentle, so soft but Benry could feel him do so, but by that time Benrey was already fading. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused… his breathing slowed significantly.

Judging by the partly closed eyes, the man barely was awake. With a throb in his heart, Gordon sighed loudly. All he could do was stare at the man.. how unfortunate. Clearly, this guy didn’t belong in a place like this… Gently, Gordon wraps his arms under the man’s limp small frame, the rapid shallow breathing the only indication he was still alive. Good, he didn’t give him a lethal dose… enough to get him home, make sure he won’t go anywhere. He had one job. Feed and keep his son safe. Gordon stared down at the broken pale man in his arms. Slowly, Gordon began his slow way home, slithering down the hallways. He seemed… uneasy… He was going soft… Dammit.. that was something he could not afford… 

“…. I’m sorry….” is all Gordon said to Benrey. Benrey, despite fading in and out of consciousness, heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Finally made an Archive of My Own, thanks to a friend suggesting I make one, instead of solely using Tumblr... So, I realize, this is gonna be a heavy series! Not truly following the canon paths, but it will have some ties to it! This is set in the modern-day, and is a horror/fantasy series! Benrey is human... FOR NOW... There is a lot of magic, and foul play involved in this, so be wary and aware. Poor Benrey, just wanted to start a new job, go to college, get some answers, and winds up in a hella scary place that is enchanted with dark magic... Coincidence? I think not... There will be plenty of misery ahead for Benrey, boy cannot catch a break.. Plus, love has strange ways of working... Plus, Benrey has a knack for getting himself into trouble (ITS BENREY, COME ON NOW) ... Can he weasel his way out the grasp of death, monsters and his own mind? We shall see.. :)


End file.
